<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Первое впечатление by Donna_Dunkan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391983">Первое впечатление</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan'>Donna_Dunkan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:17:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Творческий кризис бывает очень некстати… особенно в дэдлайн, когда ждешь нужный поезд.</p>
<p>
  <em>Было написано на Kuroko no puzzle-2016.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Первое впечатление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шун снова проверил время и с надеждой вгляделся в железнодорожные пути. Конечно, синкансен ходит строго по расписанию — но мало ли, вдруг в этот раз он прибудет с опережением графика? Нужно быть готовым!</p>
<p>А между тем все никак не придумывалась третья строчка.</p>
<p>— Нетерпение тебя так треплет, что это зрелище в меня вселяет трепет, — снисходительно хмыкнула Ая, с интересом рассматривая толпу на перроне.</p>
<p>Они посторонились, чтобы пропустить многодетную и еще более многочемоданную семью. Шун зачеркнул строчку в блокноте, надписал сверху другой вариант и с подозрением покосился на сестру:</p>
<p>— Напомни еще раз, почему ты здесь?</p>
<p>Она притворно ахнула:</p>
<p>— Как я могу без присмотра отпустить моего любимого и единственного младшего братишку на встречу с подозрительным киотским незнакомцем! Тебе необходима компаньонка!</p>
<p>Вообще-то, все семейство уже видело Хаяму на домашних ужинах, причем трижды… нет, даже четырежды, если считать тот раз, когда они случайно пересеклись с родителями в кафе. Но, похоже, Ая снова увлеклась британскими телевизионными драмами про девятнадцатый век, а значит, спорить бесполезно.</p>
<p>Он опять посмотрел в блокнот и поморщился, недовольный результатом. Рокот-грохот… нет, просто прямая рифма не подходит, лучше построить предложение иначе.</p>
<p>Гордость творца была категорически против советов, он должен придумать все сам! Но минутная стрелка сместилась еще на одно деление, и Шун поддался слабости:</p>
<p>— Тогда хоть подскажи, как будет лучше: «рокочущий грохот» или «грохочущий рокот»?</p>
<p>Ая откинула за плечо длинные волосы и сокрушенно покачала головой:</p>
<p>— С тех пор, как ты влюбился, твои каламбуры стали такими скучными и однообразными… Позор семьи, о печальное падение! Я бы даже сказала, изукительное падение!</p>
<p>Шун почувствовал, как краснеет, и первым инстинктом было запротестовать, возразить, что ничего он не влюбился, все совсем не так серьезно! Но врать себе он никогда не любил, поэтому осталось только вздохнуть и задать вопрос, который мучал его с самого утра:</p>
<p>— Почему ты сопровождаешь меня, а не Май? У нее сегодня тоже свидание.</p>
<p>— Женская солидарность, — серьезно объявила Ая, но под его скептическим взглядом на удивление быстро сдалась: — Ну хорошо, ее просто не так весело дразнить, к тому же, мне нужно в торговый центр рядом с вокзалом.</p>
<p>Убедившись, что помощи ждать не стоит, Шун все-таки досочинил строчку сам и торопливо переписал все из блокнота в заранее заготовленную открытку, сам толком не понимая, почему так волнуется. Механический женский голос объявил о прибытии синкансена, и Шун вскинул голову. Хотелось сорваться с места и бежать, бежать навстречу!</p>
<p>— Ну ладно, пойду я, пожалуй, — вдруг сказала Ая, хлопнула его ладонью по макушке и, словно позабыв о своем намерении быть бдительной «компаньонкой», поспешила сквозь толпу к торговому центру. У самого входа она к кому-то подошла и, кажется, взяла за руку — Шун приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть получше, но заметил только копну русых волос.</p>
<p>Выходит, у самой Аи тоже сегодня свидание? Но семье она до сих пор ничего не говорила о своем новом кавалере. Совершенно точно новом, у прошлого был синий ирокез. Любопытно…</p>
<p>А в следующее мгновение ему стало не до любовных похождений старшей сестры, потому что его настигли собственные. Подхватили со спины в охапку, оторвали от земли, покружили, а потом крепко обняли и ткнулись носом за ухо.</p>
<p>— Я скучал!!! — громко объявил Хаяма и чуть не полез целоваться, но в последний момент, очевидно, вспомнил, что они в общественном месте. Поэтому просто ограничился широченной улыбкой, озарившей все его лицо, и взглядом куда-то в самую душу, таким пронзительным, что от него заныло под ложечкой.</p>
<p>Хаяма всегда очень яркий и его очень много — Шун ни в коем разе не жаловался! Но привыкнуть пока еще не сумел до конца.</p>
<p>С громко колотящимся сердцем он чуть отстранился, протянул открытку и, сердясь на себя за нелепое волнение, улыбнулся в ответ:</p>
<p>— Я тоже. Добро пожаловать!</p>
<p>Хаяма выпустил его из объятий, взял подарок и прочитал вслух — почти продекламировал: <br/><em>молниеносно молниеносен<br/>внезапнобыстростью поражающ<br/>как рокочущий грохот в осень<br/>посреди баскетбольных ристалищ</em></p>
<p>Странно было слышать эти строчки в чужом исполнении, но Хаяма интуитивно ставил нужные акценты и паузы, словно репетировал пару дней, а не увидел текст впервые в жизни.</p>
<p>Шун закусил губу, ожидая реакции. Наверное, все-таки стоило выбрать «грохочущий рокот»…</p>
<p>Хаяма склонил голову набок и удивленно почесал облупившийся на солнце нос:</p>
<p>— Что это?</p>
<p>— Ты, — выдохнул Шун, борясь с желанием зажмуриться, и торопливо пояснил: — В смысле, мое первое впечатление о тебе. Я попытался выразить в словах то, что больше всего поразило и привлекло меня в тебе при нашей первой встрече.</p>
<p>Вот только зашифровать нужное слово в каламбуре оказалось не так просто, как он думал поначалу.</p>
<p>Не сдержавшись, Шун покраснел от смущения, чувствуя себя немного глупо. А в следующее мгновение кто-то сильно толкнул его в спину, и он налетел на Хаяму, из-за чего тот выронил сумку, запнулся и едва не упал, но удержал равновесие, снова схватил Шуна в объятья и восторженно воскликнул:</p>
<p>— Круто! Спасибо! — он быстро наклонился и ткнулся лбом ему в лоб, потом так же быстро отстранился и снова посмотрел в открытку. — Но подожди, я не понял, что это все-таки такое! Мой ум? Моя скорость? Разящий взгляд? Мужественная красота?</p>
<p>Судя по хитрому блеску в глазах, он напрашивался на комплименты. И очередное предположение:</p>
<p>— Мой молниеносный дрибблинг? — в сочетании с поигрыванием бровями это только подтвердило.</p>
<p>Ощущая, как лицо буквально готово треснуть от улыбки, Шун несильно пихнул его кулаком в плечо и предложил:</p>
<p>— Ты же эксперт в моих каламбурах? Угадай.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Загаданное слово – «хохот».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>